Having Heart is full of Pain
by Tonkss
Summary: TRADUCTION eh oui, je me suis spécialisée ds les traductions. voici l'histoire d'Harry, qui ayant disparu 10 ans après la bataille faisant croire à tt le monde qu'il était mort, fait une rencontre hasardeuse qui va le ramener vers les siens...et plus part
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une introduction aux sorts.

Les doigts sales d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais tremblaient tandis qu'il lisait le gros titre en lambeaux du numéro de la semaine dernière de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. " DIXIÈME ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA CHUTE DE VOLDEMORT ET DE LA MORT DE 'L'ÉLU' HARRY POTTER MARQUÉ PAR DES FÊTES ET DES COMMÉMORATIONS. " Il sentit une boule se former une boule dans le ventre au fil de sa lecture. Cela faisait combien de temps? Avec des doigts tremblants, il retraça la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il regarda la date inscrite dans le coin du journal qu'il avait dans ses mains -16 juillet-. Il y a exactement une semaine, ce jour-là, ça faisait dix ans qu'il avait tué Tom Elvis Jedusor, connu dans le monde sorcier sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, dix ans depuis le jour où il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde et tout ce qu'il connaissait. En ce qui concernait chaque sorcier dans le monde, Harry James Potter était un homme mort, mais, en réalité, il mentait juste en attendant…

En attendant quoi, exactement, ça Harry James Potter était incapable de vous le dire. En fait, il ne le savait pas lui-même. La vérité était qu'Harry James Potter n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être confronté au monde sorcier. Peut-être qu'il se sentait honteux d'avoir tué quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était malveillant. Peut-être avait-il peur d'être considéré en vrai héros. Malgré ces suppositions, il ne savait pas.

Soupirant, Harry regarda sa maison. Il résidait au 12, square Grimmauld depuis sa soi-disant mort. La maison était sombre et lugubre, et après avoir été confiné à l'intérieur pendant dix ans, il pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi Sirius haïssait cette maison. Pendant que lui et Kreattur, l'elfe de maison dont il avait hérité de Sirius ainsi que cet endroit qu'il appelait "maison", vivaient assez confortablement, Harry n'ayant jamais vu la lumière du jour pendant toutes ces années - il se sentait comme s'il était à Azkaban.

Harry finissait tranquillement de lire la gazette du sorcier. Elle ne comportait rien d'autre d'important, juste quelques discussions à propos des prix des ingrédients chez les apothicaires en hausse avec des commentaires sur le sujet du Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley. Harry avait été ravi d'entendre que M. Weasley avait été nommé à ce poste pour deux, trois ans après sa disparition, et que depuis il avait été réélu de nombreuses fois. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, toutefois, que toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu et déserté avaient changé et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de la relation naissante entre Ron et Hermione, il ne savait comment Fleur était entrée dans la famille Weasley après s'être mariée avec Bill, il ne savait pas non plus si le professeur Lupin et Tonks étaient encore ensemble, et le plus dérangeant pour lui est qu'il ne savait rien sur Ginny.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées dans sa tête, Harry ressentit un désir ardent de revenir à la vie qu'il avait quitté il y a des années. Tandis que le sommeil lui venait, la dernière pensée d'Harry était qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à Ginny durant toutes ces années. Était-elle mariée? Avait-elle des enfants? Ou peut-être, Harry se détestait presque d'espérer ça, était-elle encore en deuil de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu il y a de ça dix ans…

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était inquiet en descendant le Chemin de Traverse. Un sac de vêtements de rechange cliquetait dans la poche de sa cape, et il portait un chapeau vert d'armée sur sa tête en espérant cacher sa cicatrice. Il passa à l'apothicaire et au vieux magasin de baguettes magiques, qui était maintenant aussi abandonné que dans son souvenir de la Cabane Hurlante dans sa troisième année à Poudlard. Les fenêtres étaient fermées, et il y avait une plaque commémorative sur la porte en mémoire de M. Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguettes magiques que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu. La même plaque, celle-ci dédiée à Florian Fortarôme, se reflétait sur le store-avant de la glacerie Fortarôme et Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il pensa aux moments où il était assis à ces tables en troisième année pendant que M. Fortarôme lui-même l'ada à faire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il alla vers chacune de plaques commémoratives, qui avaient été placées à chaque résidence et bâtiment dans lesquels des sorciers et sorcières avaient été assassinés par Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et dit un seul mot de remerciement pour chacun de ces sorciers qui l'avaient aidé dans son combat, avant de continuer sa route. Harry passa Fleury & Bott, Au Royaume du Hibou et le magasin des robes de chez Mme Guipure en silence, s'arrêta pour regarder longuement la vitrine d'exposition du magasin de Quidditch, et ensuite se faufila dan le magasin où il redoutait le plus d'être reconnu - les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Harry marcha dans le magasin, où était entassée une foule de sorciers et sorcières sans doute se préparant à une nouvelle année scolaire bien remplie. Il regarda autour de lui, puis enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête, se dirigea vers un rayon où ne s'étaient aventurés qu'un ou deux garçons aux regards inquiets qui devaient probablement être des premières années. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de spécial dans ce rayon, et, quand il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil ailleurs, il faillit se heurter à une petite fille. Elle avait une chevelure rousse lisse avec des yeux chocolats, et des taches de rousseur ornaient son nez et ses pomettes gracieusement. Elle rappelait à Harry une fille avec qui il avait été à l'école du nom de Lavande Brown.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, lui dit-elle, est-ce que vous savez si les Boursouflets sont acceptés à Poudlard ?

Harry baissa son regard et vit un petit bébé Boursouflet violet dans les mains de la petite fille. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et Harry put y voir de l'intensité et de la puissance en eux.

- Euh, je crois que oui... Une fille qui avait un an de moins que moi en avait un quand j'allais à l'école, répondit-il, sursautant. Il était inquiet à l'idée de quelqu'un le reconnaissant et ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite ; Harry Potter revenant tout d'un coup d'entre les morts provoquerait sûrement beaucoup de remous.

La fillette fronça légèrement des sourcils et regarda la touffe de ses poils dans sa main.

- Mon papa dit que ma tata en avait un quand elle était à Poudlard, mais c'était avant qu'ils ferment l'école. Dans la lettre que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière, ils disaient qu'on pouvaient avoir un chat, un rat, un hibou ou un crapaud, donc je suis pas sûre si...

- Tu es en première année ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui.  
Il la regarda. Elle avait la chevelure Weasley, les taches de rousseur Weasley, et l'idée que sa tante puisse être Ginny... mais elle ressemblait à Lavande. Ron et Lavande se seraient-ils mariés ? Non, la fillette en face de lui était trop âgée pour... Harry s'enleva ses doutes de la tête -peut-être qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec les Weasleys.

- Bon, merci pour votre aide monsieur lui dit la fillette.

- Comment comptes-tu l'appeller ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Que penses-tu d'Arnold ?

- Je l'aime bien, mais c'est le nom qu'avait donné ma tata au s...

La voix de la fillette s'estompa et ensuite elle le regarda.

- Comment vous vous appelllez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Harry Potter, lui dit-il presque dans un soupir. Mais ne le répète à personne.

La fille le regarda avec de gros yeux ronds et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle fut arrêté par une voix derrière elle.

- Lily, chérie, je me demandais où tu étais passée...

La voix de Ron stoppa net. Il avait dix ans de plpus par rapport à l'image dont Harry se souvenait de lui, mais il était toujours aussi grand et **gangly** avec son long nez, ses tahces de rousseur, et la chevelure flamboyante Weasley. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, et il sembla sceptique pendant un moment. Harry comprenait pourquoi -après tout, il devait penser qu'il voyait le fantôme de son meilleur ami après tant d'années- mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de réapparaître - l'explication, qu'il venait de réaliser, allait être dure.

- Mince, Harry...

Les trois personnes restèrent un moment ainsi, debout, enchaînant un long silence avant que Ron s'avance et donne à Harry une longue étreinte, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio était sortit du magasin de Fred et George et descendait les rues ensoleilléess du Chemin de Traverse.

- Harry ? Que ? Où ? Pourquoi ? demanda Ron incrédule, déchiré entre l'excitation d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami et la colère contre celui-ci pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant à propos de sa survie après la guerre.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire au problème d'articulation de son ami.

- Je... J'avais juste besoin de passer un peu de temps seul, c'est tout.

- 10 ans ça fait long pour 'un peu de temps seul'... murmura Ron, et Harry grimaça.

- Honnêtement ? J'étais angoissé à l'idée que vous me haïriez pour être parti aussi longtemps, alors je me suis enfermé au Square Grimmauld. Si j'ai été absent trop longtemps, je comprends que... commença Harry, mais Ron fut le plus rapide en se mettant face à face avec lui.

- Ne songe même pas à retourner t'enfermer dans cette vieille baraque pourrie avec Kreattur, tu...tu...toi !

Ron et Harry rièrent, et Lily les regarda comme si ils étaient les plus grands idiots du monde.

- Papa, dit-elle, regardant sa montre-bracelet, si on n'y va pas maintenant, on va être en retard !

- Oh, j'avais presque oublié. Harry, t'as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, en fait j'avias dans l'idée d'aller hanter la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'au coucher du soleil à peu près et après aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais et... mais non, je n'ai rien prévu aujourd'hui, espèce d'idiot ! Harry hurlait à moitié quand il vit que Ron le prenait au sérieux.

- Excellent, dans ce cas tu nous accompagnes. La famille toute entière vient pour dïner ce soir, et tout le monde sera là ! Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, et tous les enfants...

Harry coula dans le reste de la liste des noms que Ron avait cité ; ses oreilles avaient arrêtées de fonctionner quand il entendit Ron prononcer le prénom de Ginny. Alors elle était vivante ! Mais, avait-elle un mari ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour le demander, mais non... Il attendrait de la voir et de lui demander lui-même.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Je disais, tu viens ?

- Oui, ça a l'air bien.

Harry sourit. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son dernier repas complet, chaud, fait-maison ? Et, qui plus est, un repas Weasley ! Il ,ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais dans la décennie qui venait de passer, il était devenu un vrai squelette. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant Mrs Weasley le réprimander.

- On y va par Poudre de Cheminette, et je garde un oeil sur toi -tu ne nous échapperas pas encore une fois !

Harry et Ron rièrent du bon vieux temps, et, tandis que Ron tendait son bras et attrapait la main de sa petite fille, ils entraient dans le Chaudron Baveur pour retourner au Terrier...

--

Quand Harry, Ron et Lily arrivèrent dans l'antre de la cheminée du Terrier, la maison était vide.

- Parfait, dit Ron à Harry. Tu vois, si Maman avait été là, elle aurait fait une attaque.

Harry sourit, et Ron le fit monter les escaliers, le menant vers son ancienne chambre. Les murs étaient à présent blancs, et le dessus de lit à l'orange violent était partit -à la place, une couette aussi blanche était mise. De plus, il n'y avait plus le vivarium d'oeufs de crapauds qui étaient là la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu au Terrier.

- Ça a changé, dit-il, et Ron acquiesça, regardant son ancienne chambre.

- Bon, ça fait un moment. Euh, ça te dérangerait d'attendre un moment ici ? Je pense que je vais faire la surprise à tout le monde.

Harry acquiesça, et tandis que Ron et Lily quittaient la chambre il pouvait l'entendre expliquer qu'elle ne dirait rien à propos de la réapparition de Harry.

Se jetant sur le lit, Harry ferma les yeux. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées aujourd'hui, et il en savait encore plus sur ce qui allait se passer. C'était tellement bizarre, Ron ayant une fille. C'était bizarre d'être ici, au Terrier, de tous les endroits, après 10 ans d'étouffement au Square Grimmauld. Que lui diraient les Weasleys ? L'accueilleraient-ils à bras ouverts, ou le jeteraient-ils dehors, furieux contre lui comme Ron l'avait été au départ ? Seraient-ils en colère car il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était toujours vivant, pour les avoir laissé en deuil et inquiets et pensant qu'il était partit ?

- Harry, Harry, réveille-toi.

La voix de Ron résonnait dans sa tête. Harry ouvrit les yeux rapidement, d'asseyant droit comme un piquet.

- T'as l'air endormi. Allez, J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'avais une surprise, et ils sont en train d'attendre.

--

- Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend autant de temps ? demanda Ginny à haute voix.

- Je ne sais pas, chérie, mais il descendra bientôt dit Mrs Weasley à sa fille. Alors Bill, comment vous allez avec Fleur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va très bien. Il fit un large sourire, regardant son fils de cinq ans, Bailey. Elle est vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais les nausées matinales ont vraiment été très présentes cette nuit. Je n'ai pas voulu la laissée, mais elle m'a fait venir.

Mrs Weasley sourit en entendant le fait qu'un autre petit-enfant soit en route. A travers le temps, Fleur était devenue beaucoup plus supportable pour les Weasleys, surtout à la naissance de leur premier enfant. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Remus et Tonks Lupin sourièrent en entendant la réponse de Bill ; eux aussi attendaient un heureux évènement.

- Tout le monde ferme les yeux ! cria Ron des escaliers, et tout le monde présent le fit. Lentement, Ron descendit avec Harry. Quand il eut placé son ami là où tout le monde pourrait le voir, il donna le signal aux autres qu'ils ouvrent les yeux.

- Oh mon dieu...


	2. Et maintenant, voilà comment tu m'as tra

Chapitre 2 : Et maintenant, voilà comment tu m'as trahi.

- Ginny ! cria Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas t'arrêter oui !

Il devait bien admettre que leur surprise ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme prévue. Elle l'avait regardé, murmurant "Oh mon dieu" et sortit précipitamment sans dire un seul mot. Était-il si idiot au point de s'être attendu à un accueil excitant, chaleureux ? Avec tout le monde le fixant avec une expression horrifiée, il leur avait lancé un regard silencieux et était partit poursuivre Ginny, bien qu'il commençait à se demander pour quoi.

- Arrête de courir ! Gin !

Il était sûr qu'ils étaient maintenant à bien un kilomètre du Terrier... Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les bois, et il y faisait si sombre qu'il avait dû mal à la suivre. Entendant le bruit d'un ruisseau proche, Harry s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la rive.

Ginny était assise sur une pierre, passant ses doigts à travers le courant de l'eau. Elle le regarda, le regard sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, résignée.

- Je...

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais à la place s'assit, restant bouche bée.

- Réponds juste à ma question dit-elle d'un ton sec, et il ferma la bouche.

- Honnêtement ? Au début, je me sentais coupable... A chaque fois que je baissai les yeux vers mes mains, je les voyais rouge sang... Peut importe que je les lave le plus rigoureusement possible -et pourtant je les lavais jusqu'à qu'elles soient à vif, rosées et qu'elles saignent- jamais elles ne me semblaient propres. J'avais tué la peau pure qui était là et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour me justifier et la récupérer. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que je pouvais vivre avec ça, mais j'avais peur que plus personne ne veuille plus de moi. Et je suis juste resté là-bas...je suis juste resté.

Ginny le fixa froidement.

- Gin, je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je pensais à toi tous les jours. Je me demandais comment tu étais, si tu étais mariée, si tu avais des enfants, si tu étais heureuse, si je te manquais. Merde, Gin, tu étais l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas revenir ! J'étais tellement terrifié à l'idée que tu ne me pardonnes jamais d'être partit.

- Dans ce cas tu aurais dû resté là-bas, lui dit-elle, le grondant, et se levant, Toi, Harry James Potter est un sacré crétin.

Sur ce, elle sortit des bois, laissant un Harry rejeté debout seul à côté du ruisseau ne sachant même pas comment rentrer.

---

- Bon sang Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lui dit sèchement Lupin.

Son visage et celui de Mrs Weasley étaient encore plus blafards que ceux de tous les autres, et Ron commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de faire une surprise à tout le monde.

- Ron, je comprends que tu aies voulu le revoir, mais nous faire croire qu'il était revenu et vivant... soupira Lupin.

Il avait été proche de Harry, le considérant presque comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Quand il apprit qu'il avait perdu Harry, de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait perdu Sirius ou James, ça avait été dur pour lui de reprendre goût à la vie -ça l'avait été pour tout le monde.

- Mais... Il est réel ! C'est vraiment Harry ! Lily et moi on l'a trouvé dans le magasin de Fred et George ! Hein, Lily ?

La petite fille acquiesça.

- Ron, stop murmura Hermione.

Samain tremblait, et elle semblait être au bord des larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais voyant le regard dans les yeux de tout le monde qu'ils lui adressaient, il ferma la bouche et retourna s'asseoir. Lily lui envoya un regard désolé de l'autre côté de la table, et il commença à jouer avec la nourriture qui était dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire la bénignité, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Euh, je suis désolé, dit la voix d'Harry tandis qu'il venait, mais je ne pense pas que Ginny reviendra ce soir si elle n'est pas déjà ici.

- Harry ? cria Hermione d'un ton perçant.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle avait couru tout droit sur lui et avait ses bras attachés autour de son cou. Il fit quelques petits cris aigus, tentant désespérant de respirer.

- Hermione, tu l'étouffes.

- Oh, désolée.

Elle recula, rougissant.

- Harry c'est, c'est bien toi ? Harry ? Oh mon dieu Harry !

Avant là aussi qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Remus l'avait entraîné dans une longue étreinte fraternelle, tandis que Tonks lui souriait. Fred et George firent l'expérience d'un des rares moments sérieux qu'ils pouvaient avoir et l'étreignirent. Mrs Weasley accourut vers lui, le réprimandant sur le fait qu'il était devenu ô combien maigrichon.

Au cours du repas, Harry raconta ce qui lui était arrivé ces dix dernières années, et écouta un peu sur ce qui s'était passé récemment. Il appris le mariage de Remus et Tonks et de la petite fille qui devait arrivée dans quelques mois. Bill lui parla de la grossesse de Fleur pendant qu'il lui présentait Bailey; Hermione et Mrs Weasley le tenaient au courant de reste des récentes nouvelles. Sur les coups de neuf heures tout le monde était rentré, laissant seulement Ron et Mrs Weasley au Terrier.

- Où est M. Weasley ? demanda Harry.

- Il a dû rester au bureau tard malheureusement.

- J'ai appris qu'il avait été réélu Ministre. Félicitations.

- Merci mon chéri. Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse décider seul de qui dort où, -toutes les anciennes chambres des autres sont vides, gardez-en juste une pour Ginny.

Elle bailla.

- Bon, je suis un peu fatiguée, alors je vais aller me coucher. Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous Harry

Elle sourit, se dirigeant vers les étages.

- Où tu veux dormir ? lui demanda Ron.

- Et si je partageais ta chambre comme au bon vieux temps ?

Ron fit un large sourire, acquiesçant.

- Tu viens ?

- Non, pour le moment je crois que je vais rester un peu à traîner ici.

Ron commença à monter les escaliers, et se retourna.

- Oh, et Harry...

- Oui ?

- Hem, si Ginny est un peu bizarre, ignore-la. Elle pris l'habitude d'être comme ça depuis, enfin, tu sais...

Harry acquiesça.

- Ben, bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Ron monta vers les étages, laissant un Harry perplexe et coupable.

Harry se dirigea vers le salon, et se laissa tomber sur les coussins moelleux du canapé. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ginny. Où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Même si elle lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle le détestait, mais il continuait à s'inquiéter pour elle et sa sécurité.

Les heures défilèrent et Harry n'était toujours pas près de s'endormir qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt dans la soirée. Soupirant avec résignation, il se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine. Il fouilla dans les placards et sortit du chocolat et du sucre en poudre. Ensuite, se dirigeant vers le frigo, il attrapa le lait et de la crème anglaise. Pendant qu'il concoctait sa boisson, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il garda ses yeux rivés vers le comptoir, sachant que c'était Ginny, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre passer par la cuisine.

- Tu en veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder. Elle portait toujours les mêmes habits, mais son maquillage semblait être partit, et ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi gonflés.

- Je monte.

Il entendit le bruit de ses pas accélérer.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un non ? la rappela-t-il.

Il tapota sa tasse avec sa baguette et prit une gorgée, souriant en sentant le chocolat chaud descendre le long de sa gorge. Il buvait doucement, le savourant tout en s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine des Weasley. Baillant, il posa sa tasse et ferma ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Entendit-il demander Ginny timidement.

Elle traîna des pieds lentement, les mains dans les poches.

- Chocolat chaud. Tu en veux ?

- Euh…je vais me le préparer moi-même. Je, euh, au fait, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… dit-elle embarrassée, utilisant sa baguette pour rassembler les ingrédients.

- C'est pas grave répondit Harry, un peu avec monotonie, reprenant une petite gorgée de sa boisson.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est juste que…

- Tu as pleuré dit-il, évitant son regard.

Ginny le fixa, abasourdie, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Un long silence gênant s'en suivit, et c'était tout ce que Harry pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de se maudire lui-même à haut voix.

- Je suis désolé murmura-t-il.

- Non, tu avais raison. Euh, comment vas-tu ?

Ginny, qui à présent avait sa propre tasse, s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle ramena ses longues et minces jambes contre sa poitrine et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ô combien elle avait changé et grandit physiquement parlant. Il ne pouvait nier à quel point elle était belle.

- Je veux dire, pour tout. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais, plus que tout, je suis désolé pour tous les jours avant ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui aussi…

Harry s'était de plus en plus rapproché, et Ginny recula vivement par surprise, et Harry perdit l'équilibre sur le comptoir. Tournant au rouge vif, il tourna la tête et regarda ailleurs.

- Harry, je suis désolée… Harry ? Regarde-moi le supplia-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, le visage brûlant, et elle lui donna un regard plein de compassion et désolé.

- Harry, je ne peux pas… Je suis mariée.

**NdlT**: Bon, voilà, je me présente je suis Tonks, du pseudo Tonksetdragonette. À la base nous sommes deux mais je suis la seule à faire des traductions (pour le moment). Dragonette quant à elle préfère le couple Ron/Hermione. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle fera une traduction… bref, en attendant je voulais remercier tous les reviewers ça m'a fait plaisir ce que vous avez écrit. Bon, c'est pas pour faire ma pub, mais je traduis aussi une autre histoire, Fellytones and Fuzzy Slippers qui elle raconte de façon égale la romance Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione, donc si ça vous intéresse…

Bye


	3. Estce que mes souvenirs sont morts ?

Chapitre 3 : Est-ce que mes souvenirs sont morts ?

_- Haha... Harry, stop!_

_Ginny gloussa tandis qu'Harry l'entourait de ses bras. La faisant tournoyer, il lui fit un chaste et doux baiser sur ses lèvres parfaites et les entit former un sourire à ce contact. Il la reposa au sol ; elle mit ses bras autour de lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou._

_- Je t'aime, Harry murmura-t-elle dans son oreille pour la première fois, je t'ai toujours aimé._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

_Il se baissa et l'embrassa de nouveau, une chaleur nouvelle inondant son corps. c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait toujours su mais n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé -il était fait pour passer le reste de sa vie avec Ginny Weasley..._

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. "Oh mon dieu" pensa-t-il, "faites qu'elle plaisante."

- Je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

S'ensuivit un autre silence gênant.

- À... À qui ? réussit-il finalement à sortir, d'une voix rauque.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'entendre lorsqu'elle souffla le mot:

- Neville.

Deux secondes plus tard, Ginny se trouvait seule dans la cuisine de ses parents, et Harry montait à l'étage. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et y lut 3 heures 20 du matin. Jetant un dernier regard plein d'espoir vers la porte de la cuisine, elle transplana en un _crack!_ vers sa sinistre demeure.

- Coucou chérie.

Un Neville endormi lui sourit tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre.

- Coucou.

Ginny s'assit sur le bord du lit pour pouvoir retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et ensuite se leva pour enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Enfilant une nuisette, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Enroulant ses bras autour de Neville, elle ferma les yeux.

- Où tu étais ?

- Mmm, je m'étais endormie chez Maman. Ça a été le boulot ?

- Très bien.

Neville bailla.

- Est-ce qu'on peut continuer cette conversation demain matin ?

Il embrassa tendrement son front et elle acquiesça endormie.

- Bonne nuit, Gin chuchota-t-il, refermant les yeux.

Elle se nicha dans son cou et il la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant. Le couple s'endormit comme ça, se réveillant tous deux à peines quelques heures après.

la tête d'harry lui faisait horriblement mal, à force de réfléchir, il avait l'impression que l'air lui manquait, qu'il ne respirait pas assez vite ou assez profondément. Ça lui rappelait très nettement la sensation de se noyer, sa tête sur le point d'exploser, dû au manque d'oxygène, comme lors de la seconde Tâche au Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers, sauf que maintenant c'était mille fois pire.

- Mince Harry, il a fallut que tu reviennes... Il a fallut que tu reviennes pour elle, et maintenant regarde où ça t'as mené...

Ses joues le brûlèrent tout en sachant que des larmes chaudes se formaient au coin de ses yeux vert émeraude. Comment avait-il pu être si démuséremment, incroyablement _stupide_ ? Ginny était une jolie fille, et elle avait toujours été appréciée par la gente masculine, et, de toute façon, il avait rompu avec elle pendant sa sixième année.

- J'essayais juste de la protéger... murmura-t-il tristement pour lui-même, laissant une larme silencieuse couler le long de sa joue.

"Au moins elle est heureuse" pensa-t-il misérablement pendant qu'il tirait rudement les couvertures de son lit vers son corps froid, se préparant à une nuit au sommeil agité.

Ginny ne vint pas à la maison des Weasley les jours suivants. Harry passa le temps à jouer avec les frères Weasley au Quidditch dans le jardin de derrière, juste comme ils le faisaient au temps de Poudlard, et il passa aussi quelques temps à la maison de Ron et Hermione. Lily passa beaucoup de son temps avec Harry, et le traita comme l'un de ses oncles, et ils passaient souvent du temps à aller au parc ensemble avec les trois plus jeunes enfants de Ron et Hermione. C'était pendant ces jours, poussant les uns à la balançoire et racontant ses souvenirs les plus affectueux de Poudlard à Lily, qu'il se trouva le plus heureux du monde. Il avait toujours voulu être père; les longs jours passés à jouer avec les trois enfants à des jeux auxquelles lui n'avait jamais été autorisé à faire lui donnaient l'envie de réaliser son souhait et de s'enlever Ginny de la tête le plus longtemps possible.

- M. Potter ? lui demanda Lily.

- Harry, et oui ?

Harrry était assis avec Andrew Weasley (le plus âgé du trio avec 5 ans) sur ses genoux et l'une des deux jumelles, Emma, dans ses bras. Lily portait l'autre jumelle, Bonnie, et ils s'assirent sur l'un des bancs sur les bords du coin réservé aux jeux, reprenant leur souffle avant de retourner à la maison.

- Tu as connu ma tata à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Oui, on était de bons amis dit-il, omettant le fait que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

Elle le regarda, et il sut instantanémment qu'elle avait vu clair dans son mensonge.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu te maries avec elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'aimes pas Neville ?

- Non, il est gentil...à sa manière. Je ne pense pas que lui et Tante Ginny forment vraiment un beau couple, c'est tout. Mon papa a pourtant dit que tu étais parfait pour elle ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous êtes même sortis ensemble à Poudlard, je me trompe ?

- C'était il y a très longtemps... lui dit-il, et se sentit immédiatement coupable en voyant le visage de Lily rougir.

Ensuite, il sourit faiblement.

- J'aurais bien aimé me marier avec elle moi aussi...

Harry baissa la tête en signe de regrets. _Pourquoi ?_ Il avait tellement été un idiot égoïste et maintenant jamais plus il ne serait avec elle.

Une paire de maigres bras entourant sa nuque l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Ça va aller, M. Potter, dit Andrew dans son épaule pendant qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

Harry sourit et Lily lui sourit en retour.

- On y va ? lui demanda-t-elle, et Harry acquiesça.

Ils se levèrent et Lily prit Emma des bras d'Harry.

- Ça te dit un petit tour ?

Harry sourit en voyant les yeux d'Andrew s'illuminer, et un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du petit garçon, le plus gros qu'il pouvait faire.

- Vraiment ?

Harry se baissa et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, le balançant de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur ses épaules. Andrew rigola et gloussa, et le petit groupe marcha vers le chemin du retour vers le Terrier, où un bon repas chaud les attendait.

Les cheveux d'Harry étaient encore mouillés tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, sortant de la douche, pour le dîner. L'odeur du savon était encore très présente sur son corps. Il s'était habillé comme d'habitude, avec un jeans et un simple T-shirt vert. Il arriva aux pieds des escaliers; m'odeur délectable d'un million de plats attira son nez et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tout sent très bon, Mrs Weasley dit-il à la matriarche fière pendant qu'il se glissait sur la chaise à côté de Ron. En face de lui, Andrew et Lily lui souriaient et lui firent signe de la main et il leur répondit.

- Ne soit pas stupide, Harry, mon chéri. Appelle-moi Molly.

Harry acquiesça, et M. et Mrs Weasley s'installèrent à leurs places à leur tour. Tandis que Ron et Hermione prévenaient Andrew que la purée n'était pas faite pour être lancée (un incident du genre avait déjà dû arriver avant supposa Harry), il remarqua qu'il y avait une chaise vide.

- Mrs Wea- Je veux dire, Molly ? Est-ce que quelqu'un vient dîner ce soir ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Oh, oui. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Tu n'es pas affamé à ce point, si , ayant un regard inquiet que ses enfants ne soient pas nourris assez rapidement pssant sur son visage.

- Non, non, c'est pas ça. Juste par simple curiosité.

- Oncle Harry ? demanda Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lil ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille de 11 ans.

- En fait... je rentre à l'école dans une semaine et... je me demandais si tu pourrais venir nous accompagner à la gare de King's Cross ?

Un regard d'appréhension mais aussi d'espoir se lisait sur son visage, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de devenir rempli de bonheur.

- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde lui dit-il, souriant.

Une expression de pure joie se dessina sur son visage, et Harry ria.

- Est-ce...est-ce qu'elle vient de t'appeller 'Oncle Harry' ? lui demanda harry.

- Tu sais, Oncle Harry est le meileur pousseur de balançoires_ qui ait jamais existé_ ! informa Andrew jubilant à sa mère.

- Et c'est le meilleur tourneur de tourniquets ajouta Lily.

- Impressionant, Harry, lui dit Hermione, très étonnée évidemment de la vitesse à laquelle Harry s'était intégré avec ses enfants.

- Nous avons eu du mal à les faire appeller Percy 'Oncle'.

- C'est parce que Percy est un con expliqua Andrew fièrement.

- Andrew Bilius Weasley, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de l'utilisation de ce mot pour Oncle Percy ? lui demanda Hermione strictement.

- Que ça le résume bien ! chuchota Ron discrètement à son fils. Il fut frapper à grands coups par la baguette de Hermione.

- Va-t-en lui donner des idées pareilles ! Juste à cause du fait que Percy était Préfet et qu'il eut beaucoup plus de BUSEs et ASPICs que toi, et de dire tout ça à tes parents, et d'abandonner ta famile...

La voix d'Hermione se coupa pendant un moment.

- Bonté divine, ce que tu peux être exaspérant !

"Ils n'ont pas tellement changé" pensa Harry

Le couple se chamailla encore pendant un moment, mais cette fois-ci en silence pour que Lily et Andrew ne puissent pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, jusqu'à ce que leur dispute soit définitivement interrompu par le _crack _ de quelqu'un venant de Transplaner.

- Désolée Maman, je suis en retard, dit la voix de Ginny, et Harry grogna intérieurement.

Pourquoi avait-il la conviction que ça ne finirait jamais ?


	4. ensuite elle s'enfuit

**NdlT :** hello! voici le troisième chapitre ! je pensais pas l'avoir fini si tôt, il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais il était assez court donc ça va...j'espère qu'il vous plaira. j'ai juste un peu changé le titre du chapitre car en français ça ne sonnait pas du tt.

merci encore à ts les reviewers. Siri l'aventurier es-tu encore là ? tu ne reviews plus ;-( mais bon lily-joanne, mumus, dark and evil time, etc, etc...(les autres je vs oublie pas mais le temps que je vs tape tous...en tt k merci d'être là ça m'encourage à continuer et si vs ne faites pas aprti du club des reviewers de cette fic, je vs encourage vivement à y adhérer !!! (j'accepte mm les anonymes!)

bye et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 4 (j'y travaille)

p.s: pour ceux que ça intéresse g enfin mis le chapitre 5 de Fellytones and Fuzzy Slippers, mais j'ai aussi eu dû mal à le traduire !! chapitre 6 courant semaine prochaine...

Chapitre 3 : Ensuite elle s'enfuit loin de moi plus vite qu'un Vif d'Or.

- Neville et moi étaient avec ses nièces, and quand il dut partir à cause du travail, j'ai dû les ramener chez elles expliqua Ginny tandis qu'elle se glissait sur la chaise entre sa mère et Lily.

Le groupe dit la grâce, et bientôt tout le monde s'aidait à se passer les plats que Molly avait préparé avec tant d'amour plus tôt dans la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que fait Neville dans la vie ? demanda Harry pendant qu'il mettait de la purée dans son assiette.

- Oh, il travaille à Ste Mangouste. Il est leur Ministre de liaison, donc lui et Papa se voient très souvent.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment.

- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire toi ? Pour le boulot, je veux dire.

- Bon...vu le temps qui a passé, hors de question d'envisager une carrière d'Auror. J'avais pensé à peut-être devenir professeur à Poudlard.

Les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent immédiatement, et Ginny ria.

- Quoi, Lil, tu aimes à ce point Harry ?

- Oncle Harry est génial ! dit-elle avec ferveur, et Andrew acquiesça pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

Ginny regarda Harry.

- Il n'appellent même pas Percy 'Oncle' lui dit Ginny, incrédule. Pas que je leur en veuille pour ça bien sûr; il faut dire qu'il est assez impressionnant comme con.

Harry gloussa.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

- Femme au foyer.

Elle sourit. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire, considérant le nombre de problèmes que Ginny a eut plus d'une fois utilisant abusivement le meilleur sort de Chauve-Furie que Harry ait jamais vu. À Poudlard, il aurait parié que Ginny ferait une carrière d'Auror, mais il supposa que les temps avaient changés. À côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent des regards entendus que ni Harry ni Ginny ne remarquèrent. Le reste du dîner fut paisible, au grand plaisir d'Harry.

Une heure passa, Ron, Hermione, et leur famille avaient disparu, Molly et Arthur étaient montés au lit après une longue journée, et Harry et Ginny s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire la vaisselle. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de vaisselle impressionnante, Harry soupira et s'avança vers l'évier, tournant le robinet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ginny rigolait.

- La vaisselle ?

- Maintenant essaie de le faire de _cette façon_ dit-elle, roulant les yeux, pendant qu'elle agitait sa baguette et que soudainement la porcelaine de Chine sale briller et retourner à toute allure à leurs places.

- Je suis vraiment pas doué.

Harry rigola, et Ginny acquiesça.

Le silence tomba entre eux deux, et Harry se retrouva plongé dans ses souvenirs à nouveau...

_C'était un chaud, nonchalant samedi, et Harry et Ginny avaient trouvé un petit coin dans le sable, sur les rivages du lac. La tête de Ginny reposait sur les genoux d'Harry, ses doigts s'aventurant dans sa longue, flamboyante chevelure tandis qu'il regardaient le calmar géant étirant ses tentacules lentement vers le rivage. Ses pensées ce jour-là n'étaient pourtant pas tournées sur ça, mais sur la prophétie._

_- Tu y survivras, Harry murmura Ginny et seul lui pouvait l'entendre. tu survivras à tout ça, et ce même si personne d'autre ne le peut._

_S'asseyant, elle se repositionna de façon à rester sur Harry mais en entendant le battement de son cœur et sentant ses côtes se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, sa longue chevelure reposant sur son torse. Il embrassa doucement son front, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Prenant sa main dans les siennes, elle mit cette main sur son coeur._

_- Est-ce que tu sens ce battement ?_

_Harry acquiesça, troublé._

_- A partir de ce moment, c'est le tien._

_Il l'embrassa tendrement, soupirant de contentement. A cet instant, tout allait bien; tandis que ces doigts s'entrelaçaient avec les siens, les souvenirs de la prophétie s'échappaient de son esprit et ils s'endormaient, se berçant doucement, par un doux après-midi de soleil..._

- Harry ? _Harry ?_ demanda Ginny, le ramenant subitement à la réalité.

- Je suis désolé, Gin dit Harry calmement. Elle le regarda bizarrement, visiblement déconcerté.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- D'avoir essayé de t'embrasser hier dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il regrettait - il n'aurait selon lui pas assez de temps pour toutes les énumérer s'il commençait maintenant et qu'il n'arrêtait qu'à sa mort - mais comment pouvait-il le lui expliquer ? C'était évident qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une amie, et cette tentative de réconciliation lui avait causé beaucoup de gêne, beaucoup plus que dans la plus normale des situations.

- Oh...

Sa voix révéla qu'elle semblait presque être déçue.

- Tu sais, si tu avais dû t'excuser de quelque chose, je dois admettre qu'essayer de m'embrasser aurait été la dernière chose dont tu devrais demander pardon.

Il y avait dans sa voix un soupçon de colère et de frustration à la fin de sa phrase.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? répliqua Harry sèchement. Est-ce que ça ne suffisait déjà pas pour elle qu'il essaies de s'excuser pour tout ?

- 'Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?' Que penses-tu du fait que tu m'as PLAQUÉE ? À un enterrement, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ensuite, _ensuite_, tu as fait la pire chose possible. Durant toute l'année suivante, tu m'as parlé tous les jours et essayé d'être mon ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui y a de mal à ça !! cria Harry, se sentant vraiment agacé. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle explose comme ça ?

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement quel genre de torture ça a pu être ? Crever d'envie d'être avec toi et t'avoir assis en face de moi, me parler comme si on ne s'était jamais embrassés et comme si tu ne m'avais jamais dit que nous serions ensemble pour toujours ? T'entendre me parler comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une amie, et savoir que jamais je ne le serai ?

Donnant un petit coup avec sa baguette, une bouteille de vin et un énorme verre volèrent à travers la pièce jusqu'au comptoir, à côté de Ginny, et rapidement elle remplit le verre jusqu'à rabord, et en avala le contenu d'une seule traite.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui demanda Harry, invoquant la bouteille de vin blanc et la tenant éloignée d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'C'est quoi mon problème' ?

Elle ricana.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

- Qui t'es pour me dire ça, mon père ?

- Et toi, une alcoolique ?

- Va te faire.

- Et que pense Neville de tout ça ?

Ginny s'arrêta pendant un moment.

- Il ne sait pas.

- Quoi, que tu ne te saoûles pas juste quand il est dans le coin ?

- Non, je veux dire qu'il n'est jamais 'dans le coin'.

Entendant comment le son de sa voix avait augmenté rapidement, Harry sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Et je ne me saoûles pas et je ne suis pas une alcoolique, ok ? Oh, autre chose -ma relation avec Neville ne te regarde absolument pas, reste en dehors de ça.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as changé, Ginny.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? _Tu_ es arrivé, Harry.

Harry se pencha pour attraper son poignet tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, et elle se retourna.

- Ne me touche pas !

Harry la regarda déconcerté, et dans un bruyant _crack !_ elle disparu.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis tous les deux dans leur énorme, confortable fauteuil. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes les enfants étaient partis se coucher, et ils profitaient de leur seul moment de la nuit tranquille. C'était le seul moment de la journée où le couple pouvait être entre eux, tandis que les jumeaux et Andrew requéraient tout leur temps et leur énergie pendant la journée. Hermione sourit tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre son amour de mari; c'était dans des moments comme ça qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en l'épousant. Elle commença doucement à s'endormir, et Ron continua le processus en lui massant légèrement le dos et en l'embrassant sur le front, mais elle se réveilla quand elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir.

- J'y vais murmura Ron, ôtant les bras de sa femme de son cou et se levant de la chaise. Rendors-toi.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il croisa le regard d'un Harry enragé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe vieux ? demanda Ron, regardant son ami avec prudence.

Il savait comment Harry pouvait être quand il était dans cet état-là; après tout, il n'avait pas oublié l'été passé avant leur cinquième année.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ta sœur ? grogna Harry, et Ron, réalisant que cette conversation pouvait s'avérer bruyante, ferma la porte derrière lui et emmena son ami dehors pour une promenade.


	5. Laisse tes désirs prendrent le dessus su

NDLT: je sais, enfin elle met la suite! mais je dois vous dire ke j'ai bcp de boulot, la terminale L, les 8h de philo et tout et tout... mais sachez ke cpdt jamais je n'abandonnerais la traduc jms!!

merci d'avance pour les reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Laissons nos désirs prendre le dessus sur la raison.

- Ron, répéta Harry obstinément, Je ne peux pas le faire.

21 heures sonnaient presque, et les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient dans le vestibule devant l'appartement de Ginny et Neville. Harry était adossé au mur, ses bras croisés contre son torse, avec Ron en face de lui.

- Si, tu peux.

- Non.

- Je suis venu avec toi.

- Ouais mais en suite tu vas te barrer.

- Arrête d'agir comme un gamin de 5 ans!

- Laisse-moi agir comme un gamin de 5 ans!

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'appuie sur la sonette.

Harry commença à courir, s'éloignant de la porte.

- Après toi, dit Ron en haussant les épaules, et il disparut.

- Merci Godric grommela Harry, et était sur le point de transplaner à son tour quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Harry!

Neville l'entraîna dans une longue étreinte, et Harry, encore sous le choc de ce geste, la lui retourna.

- Ginny m'a dit que tu avais réapparu, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais! C'est génial de te revoir Harry.

- Génial de te revoir aussi, Neville.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec toi plus longtemps. J'allais justement partir- Arthur m'emmène à un endroit appelé Maine pour faire une sorte de camping à la mode moldue!

Neville gloussa.

- Bon, on se reverra, hein? En tout cas, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir! Passe par ici à l'occasion, je serais ravi de t'accueillir.

- Ok, à la prochaine Neville.

L'ami oublié d'Harry il y a de cela des années s'engouffra dans le vestibule et fut bientôt hors de vue. Il y eut un silence pendant un moment après que Neville fut parti, et Harry se retourna pour partir à son tour.

- Euh, tu veux entrer?

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Ginny se tenant bizzarement dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'un de ses bras tenant l'autre, son regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Sa chevelure cascadait le long de ses épaules en de boucles douces; sa frange tombait doucement sur ses yeux chocolats. Elle portait un long chemisier violet pâle par-dessus un jeans bleu pâle aussi, et Harry put voir pour la première fois que ses tâches de rousseur n'ornaient pas seulement son visage, mais sa poitrine et ses bras aussi. Même avec les talons noirs qu'elle portait, elle était encore plus petite que lui.

- Bien sûr répondit-il, lui souriant.

La colère et la furie qu'il ressentait encore il y a quelques minutes à peine s'étaient complètement évaporées -son sang ne bouillait plus, ses poings n'étaient plus serrés- et il était heureux d'entrer dans l'appartement. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air, et dans le salon dans lequel il venait d'entrer était meublé simplement et classiquement.

Tandis qu'elle lui montrait chacune des pièces de l'appartement, les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent au moment de leur rencontre. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient au moins retrouver leur amitié -il savait qu'elle resterait fidèle à Neville tant qu'ils seraient mariés. Il l'aimerait pour toujours, mais l'amitié c'était mieux que rien.

- Et ça, dit-elle, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion, c'est notre chambre. Pas la meilleure pièce, mais on l'aime bien comme elle est.

Les lumières de la pièce étaient faibles, mais Harry pouvait quand même voir quelques draps de soie déposés sur le lit à baldaquin. Dessus, des bougies brillaient, se reflétant un peu. Il était évident que dans sa vie Ginny était une romantique. Sachant ce qu'elle et Neville avaient fait ici provoqua une énorme vague de jalousie en Harry, même si il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Bon, voilà, euh, c'est notre maison -appartement, je veux dire- et euh...euh... Pourquoi tu es là? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, et il tressaillit en l'entendant.

- Je voulait m'excuser...pour des choses qui comptent maintenant. En commencant par la nuit dernière. Je suis tellement désolé Gin, tellement tellement désolé... Je n 'aurais jamais dû te hurler dessus ou essayer de te dire quoi faire-

Elle le regarda pour la première fois, ses yeux emplis de chagrin.

- Non, Harry, vraiment, tu ne dois pas. Tu n'avais rien fait pour que j'explose comme ça, ce n'étais pas juste envers toi, je-

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Son coeur s'emballa, une partie d'elle espérant qu'il continuerait son geste avec ce qui se passe dans chaque romance qu'elle avait pu lire, et l'autre appréhendant cette possiblité.

- J'essayais de te protéger en sixième année Gin, je te le jure. Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore- je ne voulais pas que tu sois la prochaine. Je voulais te récupérer la seconde où Voldemort aurait disparu, je voulais te tenir à nouveau dans mes bras dès qu'il ne pourrait plus te faire de mal, mais je ne pouvais revenir...vers personne. Oh, Gin, ce sont tellement des horribles excuses! Je n'aurais jamais te quitter, je ne le voulais pas, oh mon dieu... je ferais n'importe quoi pour revenir 10 ans en arrière, et maintenant... j'espère juste que Neville et toi êtes heureux, vraiment, et...

Harry s'arrêta, confus, quand il vit que Ginny était devenue rouge betterave juste en face de lui.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu?

Ça lui prit un moment pour le remarquer, mais au cours de la conversation, il avait fini en appuyant Ginny contre un poteau du lit.

- Oh, euh, désolé... marmonna-t-il, reculant de quelques pas.

- Euh, tu disais? dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë, évidemment aussi embarassée que lui.

- C'est juste que, je...je...

Harry hésita pendant un moment, essayant de décider quelle était la meilleure façon de faire passer ses pensées, et ensuite il se rappela d'un vieux proverbe. Rapidement, il s'avança encore, comblant la distance entre eux deux. Ils pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et cette fois-ci elle ne le repoussa pas, ne s'enfuya pas, ne cria pas, mais la conscience d'HArry ne voulait pas qu'il oublie qu'elle était une femme mariée à présent. Aussi vite qu'il s'était avancé il brisa l'étreinte, ses joues brûlantes d'une teinte rouge écarlate.

- Je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas dû...

Ginny secoua la tête, le poussant contre elle dans un autre baiser. Celui-ci dura un peu plus longtemps que le précédent, mais bientôt Harry l'arrêta encore.

- Ginny, je ne peux pas lui dit-il, ayant de la peine à respirer. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser, mais comment pouvait-il? Il était un Griffondor-honorable, chevaleresque, galant. Devait-il foutre tout ça en l'air?

-Harry, juste cette fois, fais comme si Neville n'existait pas. juste ce soir, laisse être ce qui aurait dû être.

La lumière brillait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny, réveillant avec douceur la rousse flamboyante. Elle bâilla légèrement et étira ses bras, accueillant le nouveau jour. Toutes les bougies s'étaient consumées au cours de la nuit, ses habits étaient encore jonchés un peu partout sur le sol, et elle sourit en repensant aux souvenirs qu'ils lui rappelaient tandis qu'elle étirait ses bras menus. Elle en avait presque oublié Neville-seul Harry occupait ses pensées pour le moment. Elle sourit, se tournant pour le saluer.

- Mmmmhh...Bonjour, Harry chuchota-t-elle, se tournant pour poser sa tête contre son torse. C'est seulement lorsque sa tête retomba sur le matelas qu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Le vent souffla dans la coiffure indomptable d'Harry sous le porche de derrière du 12, Square Grimmauld tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains- avait-il vraiment fait ce qu'il pensait avoir fait? Avait-il vraiment transgressé toutes les valeurs auquel il tenait?

- Oh, Godric... murmurra-t-il pour lui-même.

Son coeur lui faisait mal comme s'il avait la gueule de bois et son estomac se rebellait aussi. comment avait-il pu être idiot à ce point,

- Elle est mariée, Harry, _mariée_! _Jamais_ tu ne seras avec elle. Tu ne peux pas être avec elle.

Et, tandis que ce fait se présentait enfin à lui, il sentit une unique larme couler de sa joue. Soupirant, il réalisa quelque chose qu'il aurait dû comprendre il y a des siècles déjà- jamais rien de bon n'arrive quand on laisse les désirs prendre le dessus sur la raison.

-Harry?

Il se tourna en entendant la voix hésitante de Ginny, fit attention de sécher discrètement la larme qu'il avait au coin de l'oeil. Il la vit se tenant là, devant lui, dans les habits qu'elle portait la veille; elle ne s'était pas coiffé depuis leurs activités de la nuit précédente et ça se voyait, son maquillage était parti pendant son sommeil, mais il la trouvait toujours plus belle que jamais.

- Je pensais bien te trouver là.

- Ben, euh, salut dit-il maladroitement, plongeant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans. Comment se faisait-il que, après avoir fait quelque chose dont il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps, qu'il se sentait si pitoyable et si troublé? _Jamais rien de bon n'arrive quand on laisse les désirs prendre le dessus sur la raison._

- 'Lut répondit-elle se sentant aussi bizarre que lui. Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas? Ensuite ça lui vint à l'esprit- pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt qu'il avait abandonné sa galanterie pour elle? Elle aurait dû savoir que cela lui brisait le coeur.

- À propos de hier soir...

- Je suis d'accord...

- Alors nous sommes...

- Ok?

- Ouais.

- Ouais.

Un ange passa.

- Harry? Pour quoi as-tu fait ça? Je veux dire, c'est juste que...ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas non plus.

Il la regarda avec attention, se demandant si il venait juste d'enclencher le tic-tac de la bombe qu'était son sang-froid.

- J'imagine que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, hein? lui demanda-t-elle tristement. T'ai-je...t'ai-je déjà dit que je t'aimais?

- Tu me le disais beaucoup. Bon, Pas "beaucoup", mais assez, j'imagine.

- Recemment?

- Pas en 11 ans.

- Alors, je crois que tu dois le savoir, avant que l'on ne se sépare encore, que je le ressens.je t'aime, c'est un fait.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

- Et Neville?

Ginny baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses chaussures.

- Lui, je ne l'ai jamais...

Harry était choqué. Pnedant un moment, il était sûr d'avoir mal entendu, mais le regard qu'elle avait sur son visage lui assura le contraire.

- Mais...

- C'est juste que...je pensais que tu étais parti. Que tu étais parti et que lui était sauf. Et il m'aimait. Il m'a beaucoup aimé...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tristement, la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas le pire, cependant.

- Ça a empiré? lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu incrédule.

- Tu, euh, n'étais pas le premier.

- Je m'y attendais tu sais, tu es mariée.

- Non, je veux dire, une liaison.

Harry la regarda, frappé de stupeur. Avait-il vraiment fait ça à Ginny? L'espace d'un instant il avait voulu qu'elle lui appartienne, et qu'il l'appelle en tant que tel, mais il sut que jamais il ne le pourrait. En dehors de toutes les choses qui l'avaient surpris jusqu'ici depuis son retour, celle-ci était la plus choquante de toutes. La plus inattendue de cette personne. La plus impardonnable.

- Harry? Dis quelque chose s'il-te-plaît.

- Wow répondit-il enfin.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te le dire.

- Non, ça va Ginny, réellement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? lui demanda-t-elle, troublée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de me mettre en colère-après tout, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Ginny avala difficilement et se força à sourire. Il était normal qu'il lui dise ça. Après tout, c'était vrai, non? Son visage était toujours tourné vers le sol, mais ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à lui.

- Bon, je, euh, devrais probablement y aller. Eum, c'était sympa de t'avoir revu Harry. À la pochaine, enfin je crois...

Il acquiesca tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, attendant qu'elle entre dans la maison pour transplaner.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était parti, Harry s'effondra. Frappant violemment du poing contre le mur sale de la maison, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

- Espèce d'_IDIOT_! cria-t-il frustré, et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête dans ses bras, sanglotant. _Jamais rien de bon n'arrive quand on laisse les désirs prendre le dessus sur la raison._


End file.
